


关于称呼

by YourRamsay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRamsay/pseuds/YourRamsay
Summary: 伊耿曾经喊伊蒙德婊子。现在伊蒙德告诉他那时候没喊错。
Relationships: Aegon II Targaryen/Aemond Targaryen, Criston Cole/Aemond Targaryen, Criston Cole/Alicent Hightower
Kudos: 2





	关于称呼

如果时间能倒退回那天，伊蒙德一定会让梅丽亚斯在撞上阳炎之前就被瓦格哈尔撕成碎片，或者不让伊耿和他一起来，反正瓦格哈尔够强，阳炎再过几十年也未必能赶得上。现在伊耿天天缠绵病榻，阳炎怕是难再上天，太后说他自有七神庇佑，伊蒙德认为伊耿不太可能恢复了，那完全是捡回来一条命，当时龙鸣震耳，黑烟滚滚，他驭龙降落之时以为伊耿必死无疑。

但是伊耿直到现在也没死。伊蒙德自认对那张铁王座倒是没有多大兴趣，如今看来，坦格利安大概也不需要出一个独眼国王。伊蒙德走近伊耿床边，他的王兄正在喝下保住小命的药剂。在他印象之中，伊耿就算是被他发现和几个妓女一起搞的时候也没有这么狼狈过，睡了那么久却依旧心力交瘁的样子，他身上那股味道就像潮湿腐烂的木头，哦，最重要的是，他好像摔碎了下半身，他还能不能硬起来了。伊蒙德想起小时候，伊耿总是在打不过还吵不过他的时候骂他残废。现在谁才是残废呢，他可算在这方面找到了平衡感。

伊蒙德摘下头上的王冠，克里斯顿告诉他这是他该做的：在伊耿恢复之前当他的摄政。他只是在代伊耿履行职责罢了，虽然红宝石王冠看上去更适合他。不过伊耿貌似并不欢迎弟弟的到来，尽管他摘下了王冠，戴回王兄的头上，“你这么盼我死？”伊耿开始发怒。

“你就算戴上它，也成不了征服者。”伊蒙德坐到伊耿床边，看了看那空药碗，冷笑一声，“你能征服谁呢？”

“铁王座是我的，你必须留在这里，等着看我坐回去。”

伊蒙德掀开被子，看向伊耿破碎的肉躯，包扎得一块块的，像得了在书里见过的灰麟病似的怪物，只是他现在看到的活物长的是白色的麟。“我当然要看你坐回去，只不过我好奇铁王座是不是要重新做一副了？”他用手在伊耿的腿和腰（如果那还算得上）上比划，好歹他没按上去，“要我帮你收集那些叛徒的剑吗？”

伊耿想动手，想把伊蒙德拉过来揍一顿（虽然大多数时候是互相揍），但现实残酷，他愤怒地看着伊蒙德褪去彼此马裤，“我很关心你的命根子，让我瞧瞧它是个装饰品了吗？”他骑到伊耿身上，动作像骑上他的巨龙，两手撑在伊耿的脖子边，模仿结合的姿势起伏，偶尔蹭到他还趴在腿间的老二。

“我想到了，哥哥，你还是有一点很像征服者的。”伊蒙德一副恍然大悟之状，低下身去和他卧床不起的王兄面对面，长发发尾扫到了伊耿的脸上，他换上了幼时两人交换秘密的语气，“你也被两位兄弟姐妹操过，是不是？”

“我操过的婊子多了去了，征服者有几个私生子？”伊耿在说到婊子的时候重音。

伊蒙德知道他在指什么。他被太后指派了剑术老师也就是克里斯顿爵士，伊耿提出和他同时受训。他那时刚失一只眼，暴怒之下对什么都没有耐心。有一次他不配合地把剑丢向伊耿，划破了伊耿的手（当然比现在的伤轻多了）。克里斯顿爵士见状像疯了似的责骂他无礼又恶毒。“如果你是个女孩，你根本没有资格来跟我学剑，你甚至连结婚都难，谁愿意要个瞎了一只眼的怪物！”事情隔得太久，他已不记得原话，总之科尔爵士在说完没有人会要他，伊耿在旁边应和了一句：“我宁愿娶个婊子，也不会娶个独眼怪物。”

那之后的很长一段时间里，伊耿都喊他婊子或者怪物，有些时候喊完他婊子还要他为有人乐意要他而道谢。不过，渐渐地伊耿就不敢那样做了，因为伊蒙德的剑法越来越精进，而他与伊耿训练的时候连科尔爵士都不再教训他耍弄阴狠招数。在发现伊蒙德的水平已经完全超过自己之后，伊耿很快失去了对剑术课的兴趣。  
但是有一件事伊耿不知道，现在让他知道也无妨。伊蒙德觉得伊耿的老二大概是真的废了，他心里大笑这可真是个告诉他的好时候。

“你知道吗？”伊蒙德轻轻吻着伊耿因罂粟花奶而胀起的侧脸，凑到伊耿的耳边，“关于科尔爵士。我的好老师。”

“我就像这样骑过他，他的宝剑在我身体里，对我来说可真大，我花了好久才习惯，我特别喜欢他骂我的话，和你的完全不一样。”伊蒙德又挺直了背，扶住伊耿的鸡巴坐了下去，在他身上前后摇晃，讲给伊耿他一直不知道的事，“你知道他怎么骂我吗？‘骚儿子’，有时候又是‘乖儿子’。是的，我叫他爸爸——我们的父王是我的生父，但他不配当我爸爸，是不是？他连挖了斯壮的眼来赔我都不肯。”

伊耿听到之后如他所料般露出惊讶表情。伊蒙德冲他笑起来，那只剩下的眼睛里满是得意，只是没持续多久。

“我以为我们的母亲，她与科尔爵士……”

“什么？”伊蒙德以为自己听错了。

“母后——父亲不爱她，你难道看不出来吗？”

伊蒙德停下了动作。

“父亲几乎没有听过母亲的意见，他爱的是艾林王后。所以他那么重视老姐，也不许我和她结婚——他不爱母亲，认为她的孩子配不上他和艾林的血脉。”

接受父王不爱母亲是容易的，但科尔和母亲的关系如同晴天霹雳。伊蒙德回想过去的所有母亲和科尔爵士的一切，似乎在伊耿那句话的揭示下变了许多味道。他无心继续和伊耿以探望之名行嘲笑之实，反正伊耿的肉棒也没那么吸引人了。

“是不是有什么关系，我又不能去问母亲。”他决定去问科尔爵士，当年国王之光都没吃到的鸡巴到底喂了多少人。他越想越觉得心烦，狠狠地坐了伊耿的老二几下，觉得实在是没有任何理由忍下去了，“我都不忍心对你太用力，你像要碎成雷妮丝那样似的。”

伊蒙德把裤子穿好，从伊耿身上下来，摘下伊耿头上的王冠。留伊耿躺在床上，裤腿半截搭在床边，被子乱糟糟的，鸡巴和蛋杵在一团团包扎带之间。

“有人问起你，你就说你已经有力气想女人啦。”伊蒙德在告辞的时候，送了他一个敷衍下一名来者的理由。


End file.
